The present invention relates to photographic apparatus in general, and more particularly to improvements in still cameras. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in still cameras of the type wherein the dimensions of the camera housing or body can be changed, i.e., wherein the camera body assumes a first size and/or shape when the apparatus is ready for use and a second size and/or shape when the apparatus is ready for storage.
In certain presently known still cameras, the camera body consists of two sections which are slidably telescoped into each other. One of the sections contains the picture taking lens and the other section contains the view finder. In order to prepare the camera for the taking of a first picture, one of the sections must be moved from a retracted to an extended position and such movement of the one section results in cocking of the shutter and/or transport of the film by the length of a frame. Upon completion of the first exposure, the one section must be moved back to the retracted position and thereupon again to the extended position in order to prepare the camera for the making of the next picture. As a rule, the camera comprises one or more springs which urge the one section to the extended position, and means for locking the one section in the retracted position in which the camera is ready for storage in a small area. A drawback of such cameras is that the movement of one section to and back from the retracted position between the making of successive exposures takes up much time and that the movement of one section to retracted position must be performed against the resistance of the aforementioned spring or springs. Furthermore, the operative connections between the movable section and the shutter cocking and/or film advancing mechanisms are complex and prone to malfunction.